


"А я говорила?.."

by allayonel



Series: We're Here Because We're Here [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, between 1.08 and 1.09, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: "Хью начал поворачиваться к споровой камере, где Пол как раз пытался поймать равновесие, пьяно раскачиваясь на нетвердых ногах.— А Я ГОВОРИЛА? — вскрикнула Тилли".Фик, в котором Тилли рвется на ленточки чтобы позволить Полу сохранить его секрет от Хью.





	"А я говорила?.."

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have I Mentioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662805) by [letsstartagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsstartagain/pseuds/letsstartagain). 



> Перевод на русский фика "Have I Mentioned" letsstartagain.

Тилли засуетилась за консолью управления, взмахнув руками.  
— А я говорила, — затараторила она. — Ваша стрижка. Мне нравится. Она, эээ… — Тилли искала, что сказать, — … короткая. Очень вам идет.  
В другой части помещения Хью развернулся к ней, его бровь взлетела нереально высоко. Включенный трикодер тихо жужжал в его руке.  
— Спасибо, — мягко ответил он.  
— Мне очень нравится, — повторила Тилли.  
Бровь Хью определенно намеревалась достичь максимально доступных высот.  
— Это классно, — сказала Тилли. — Не хочу сказать, что раньше было не классно, нет, — она нервно захихикала. — Разница не то чтобы сильно большая с тем, что вы обычно делаете с волосами, потому что это всегда хорошо выглядит, я просто хотела сказать, что мне нравится, что немножко покороче, кажется, так лучше. — Она улыбнулась — победно, как она надеялась. Судя по ошарашенному и слегка озабоченному выражению, появившемуся на лице Хью, она не преуспела.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Хью.  
Он начал поворачиваться к споровой камере, где Пол как раз пытался поймать равновесие, пьяно раскачиваясь на нетвердых ногах.  
— А Я ГОВОРИЛА? — вскрикнула Тилли, заставив Хью от неожиданности выронить трикодер, который упал на пол со стуком, эхом отразившимся в пустом помещении.  
В этот момент в споровой камере Пол запнулся о собственную ногу и полетел вперед, лицом в прозрачную стену.  
— ОЙ, НЕТ, — вскрикнула Тилли, надеясь заглушить звук глухого удара. — МНЕ ТАК ЖАЛЬ. Я… — она шагнула из-за консоли, намеренно запнувшись и полетела на пол. При падении она умудрилась отбросить трикодер под консоль, где он плотно застрял между палубой и титановой ножкой.  
— Что за… — ошеломленно произнес Хью. — С тобой все в порядке?  
Тилли застонала, украдкой кидая взгляд через плечо наклонившегося к ней Хью на Пола, который, похоже, смог встать прямо, и сейчас пальцами одной руки сжимал переносицу, а другой крепко ухватился за ручку двери.  
— Все нормально, — Тилли ослепительно улыбнулась Хью. — Я говорила, что моя мама всегда считала, что я унаследовала от ее дяди три левых ноги? Я…  
Пол выбрался из споровой камеры и побрел в сторону, по дороге опираясь на компьютерные консоли и приглушенно ругаясь.  
— Что… — Хью начал оборачиваться.  
— ОЙ, — закричала Тилли. — КАЖЕТСЯ, Я УДАРИЛАСЬ ГОЛОВОЙ.  
— Хорошо, — Хью посмотрел на нее большими обеспокоенными глазами и присел рядом, положив руку ей на плечо. — Позволь мне… — Он всего лишь попытался кинуть взгляд через плечо на Пола, который как раз увидел их и застыл, открыв рот и прищурившись. Тилли отчаянно вцепилась руками в униформу Хью.  
— ДОКТОР, Я УМИРАЮ?! — затараторила она снова. — МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО Я СЕЙЧАС УМРУ.  
— Нет, нет, — успокаивающе пробормотал Хью, мягко отцепляя ее пальцы от своей униформы, пока Пол на ватных ногах двинулся в их сторону. Глаза Тилли распахнулись невероятно широко. — С тобой все будет в порядке.  
— Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ, — громко пожаловалась Тилли, отчаянно пытаясь понять, лейтенант Стамец, приближающийся к ним — это нормальный, обычный лейтенант Стамец или невероятно заспоренная, потерявшаяся в пространстве-времени версия ее командующего офицера?  
— С тобой все хорошо, — повторил Хью, пытаясь вытащить трикодер из-под консоли, но тот не давался. — Просто не шевелись, пожалуйста.  
Пол навис над ними, раскинув руки, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
_Потерявшаяся,_ — решила Тилли, еще больше распахнув глаза, — _Полностью и совершенно потерявшаяся._  
— Кто… — невнятно произнес Пол.  
— … А Я ГОВОРИЛА?.. — крикнула Тилли. Хью моргнул, в ушах у него зазвенело. Пол тоже моргнул и сделал шаг назад. Тилли умоляюще смотрела на него через плечо Хью. Пол снова моргнул.  
— Где… — попробовал он снова.  
Тилли снова вцепилась в форменный китель Хью и яростно его встряхнула, энергичным движением бровей показывая Полу на доктора, который теперь почти полулежал на ней.  
— … Я ВАМ ГОВОРИЛА!?  
Пол быстро заморгал, переводя взгляд между ними двумя.  
— … ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, ТУТ ПРОИСХОДИТ?! — прорычал он.  
Застигнутый врасплох, Хью дернулся, быстро поднимаясь, и умудрился с громким звуком впечататься головой снизу в столешницу консоли. Тилли рухнула обратно на палубу, испытывая сумасшедшее облегчение.  
— Дорогой, — Хью снова сел и принялся яростно тереть голову. — Клянусь тебе, это не то, на что это похоже. — Он снова ткнул пальцем в трикодер, но тот упорно не желала двигаться. Вздохнув, Хью наклонил голову и посмотрел на Пола.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он.  
— Меня тошнит, — огрызнулся Пол. — От вас обоих.  
Хью попытался положить руку ему на бедро, но промахнулся, ладонь уверенно легла Полу на задницу.  
— Дай мне минуту, — попросил он. — Кадет Тилли ударилась головой.  
— Ой, — сказала Тилли беззвучно, поднимаясь на ноги, — а мне уже гораздо лучше, большое вам спасибо.  
— Я думал… — начал Хью, прищурившись.  
— А я говорила?..  
— _… Да,_ — одновременно ответили оба мужчины в унисон.  
— Ой, — Тилли слегка отступила. — Ну ладно.  
Быстро вернув обычный настрой, она улыбнулась обоим. Бровь Хью совершила попытку вернуться в нормальное состояние. Пол прищурился.  
— Ладно, — повторила Тилли и погладила Пола по руке. — Рада, что вы вернулись к нам, лейтенант, — сказала она. — Я должна… — она показала на двери… — идти. Так что вы можете, хм, продолжить без меня.  
— Кадет… — сказал Хью.  
— … Я в порядке, в порядке, — выдохнула Тилли и истерично хихикнула. Взбежав по лестнице она ткнула пальцами в панель контроля доступа. — В полном порядке, — повторила она, пока за ней открывалась дверь. Спиной вперед она шагнула в коридор. — Я в полном…  
Двери закрылись.  
В последовавшем молчании Пол снова сжал пальцами переносицу. Хью посмотрел на него сочувствующе, одергивая форменный китель, и сделал слабую попытку выпрямиться.  
— Беру свои слова обратно, — мягко произнес он. — Ты не преувеличивал, когда рассказывал о ней.  
Пол хмыкнул и провел рукой по лицу. Хью обеспокоенно глянул на него и снова наклонился, еще раз попытавшись освободить застрявший трикодер.  
— Оставь, — бросил Пол. — Все со мной нормально.  
Хью не обратил на его слова внимания и еще некоторое время продолжал попытки, но, в конце концов, был вынужден признать поражение.  
— Что это ты вдруг забеспокоился? — раздраженно бросил Пол, обойдя консоль и вызывая на экран лог совершенного прыжка.  
Хью оценивающе глянул на него.  
— Я делаю свою работу, — ответил он.  
— Какую? — фыркнул Пол. — Играешь в доктора?  
— Нет, — отбил Хью. — Забочусь.  
Пол, нахмурившись, раздраженно постучал по дисплею. Давление позади его глаз становилось все ощутимее, пульсировало, пытаясь вырваться, пробить дорогу из этих невозможно узких рамок человеческого разума. Еще несколько минут назад вся невероятная бесконечная вселенная была в его руках. А теперь он был ничем, и осталось только воспоминание о том, что было и прошло. Строчки данных расплывались перед глазами — бессмысленные, разбросанные цифры, — неравноценное отображение потрясающе сложной вселенной, ее пугающей красоты, которую никогда…

— _Пол._  
Он ударил ладонью по консоли, заставив дисплей вспыхнуть и беззвучно исчезнуть.  
— Что? — рявкнул он.  
Хью ничего не сказал, продолжая смотреть на него со спокойствием, которое привело его к выбору такой жертвенной профессии.  
_“А я вам говорила…”_  
Пол резко вдохнул и опустил голову, опершись на консоль. Его взгляд упал на трикодер, застрявший под ножкой, и он с неожиданной энергией опустился на колени, вытащив инструмент из ящика позади себя.  
— Как ты умудрился его туда засунуть? — пробормотал он, торопливо откручивая болт, удерживающий ножку консоли плотно прижатой к палубе.  
— Пол, — повторил Хью. — Оставь. Все нормально.  
Пол покачал головой.  
— Я знал, что не надо было связываться с титаном. Он слишком легкий. И подобное запросто может случиться, — бормотал он. — Но Лорка…  
Болт выскочил, и Пол приподнял ножку консоли, выбивая из под нее трикодер. Тот покатился свободно по палубе, и Пол опустил консоль, которая с глухим стуком встала на место. — Лорка настоял, — продолжил он, вкручивая болт обратно. — Ему понадобился титан.  
Пол вынырнул из-под консоли, подобрал трикодер и протянул его. — Ему понадобился чертов титан, и вот пожалуйста.  
Большая теплая ладонь Хью легла на его пальцы.  
— Здорово, наверное, быть капитаном, — продолжил Пол, отодвигаясь и оставляя трикодер в руке Хью. — Ты можешь заставить людей сражаться на твоей чертовой войне.  
Хью положил трикодер к себе в карман. Пол кинул на него взгляд и отвернулся.  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати, — сказал он.  
— Что? — переспросил Хью едко. — Быть доктором?  
— Нет, — ответил Пол приглушенно. — Заботиться. — Он шагнул к споровой камере. — Беспокоиться.  
Хью сложил руки на груди, не сводя глаз с резкого силуэта своего партнера на фоне холодного синего света.  
— Ты меня любишь, Пол? — спросил он.  
Пол ошарашенно повернулся к нему, синий свет сделал тени на его лице резче.  
— Конечно, — ответил он. — Почему…  
— … Тогда никогда не проси меня об этом, — твердо попросил Хью. Пол сложил руки за спиной.  
— В последнее время ты часто это говоришь, — сказал он.  
— Ты изменился в последнее время, — ровно откликнулся Хью. В груди стало тяжело, когда Пол выпрямился, подняв подбородок в защитном движении. — _Пол..._ — продолжил он, и в его голос просочилась мольба.  
Пол напрягся, тяжело сглотнул и медленно отвернулся к споровой камере.  
— Много чего изменилось в последнее время, — сказал он.  
Хью медленно подошел к нему, обнял за талию обеими руками и положил подбородок ему на плечо, надеясь уменьшить напряжение.  
— Кое-что не изменилось, — выдохнул он ему в ухо. Пол прижался к его груди. — Когда ты что-то от меня скрываешь, это по-прежнему больно.  
Пол закрыл глаза, чувствуя ком в горле.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он.  
Хью не стал давить. Он никогда не давил. У него не было на это причин.  
— Ты мне веришь? — спросил Пол.  
Хью медленно и глубоко вдохнул. Он никогда не лгал. На это у него тоже не было причин.  
— Всегда.


End file.
